1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image generation device, a projector, and an image generation method.
2. Related Art
For example, in a classroom, a student writes a solution on the whiteboard using an electronic pen in a state where a problem image is displayed on the whiteboard. For example, JP-A-2011-2650 discloses that a synthesized image including a trajectory according to a position of infrared light emitted from a front end of a pointing device, imaged with a camera, is generated and projected, using a PC (Personal Computer) and a projector. In a spacious place such as a classroom, it is necessary to write characters or the like on the upper region of the whiteboard or the like such that people in the rear seats also easily view the characters.
However, for example, it is difficult for an elementary school student or a person in a wheelchair to write characters or the like on the upper region of the whiteboard or the like. In addition, a thin and long electronic pen such as a pointer may be used in order to write characters or the like on the upper region but is not convenient to use as compared with a typical electronic pen. In addition, a method in which input objects such as characters which are input on a presentation screen are manually moved also takes time.